mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Livia Soprano
Livia Soprano, played by Nancy Marchand, was the mother of Tony, Janice, & Barbara Soprano, and wife of Johnny Boy Soprano. She was a very abusive mother, and was very hateful of her son, Tony. She suffered a stroke in the I Dream of Jeannie Cusamano episode which after that Tony ignored her completely, ending all contact and financial support. In the Proshai, Livushkaepisode, she died in her sleep due to a stroke. Livia's death was due to Nancy Marchand's death in 2000 from lung cancer. Biography Livia was an abusive mother towards her 3 children (Tony, Barbara, and Janice). She was simply not cut out to be a mother, saying that children were like dogs to her. She soon developed a deep, personal hatred for her son when he put her in a nursing home (though he said it was a 'retirement community'), and even tried to manipulate her own brother-in-law, Junior, into putting a hit on her own son, by mentioning to him that Tony had been seeing a psychiatrist, and how three of Junior's capos also had their mothers placed in the same nursing home, after she learned about the psychiatrist from AJ (Anthony Jr.). When she received a visit from Artie Bucco whilst she was in hospital, Livia told him that it was Tony who had burned down his beloved restaurant, presumably in another attempt to have him killed. After this move went wrong, Tony eventually overheard his own mother conspiring with Junior to have him killed (thanks to the FBI having bugged Green Grove, Livia's nursing home). He tried to exact revenge on his mother, but his plan was foiled when she suffered from a pseudo-stroke, which was said to be induced by repressed rage. Tony originally planned to suffocate Livia with a pillow, but, upon hearing about her stroke, abandoned the idea, and publicly threatened to kill her, saying that, thanks to "the fucking FBI tapes", he had learned what his mother had tried to do. He told her that he was "gonna live a nice, long, happy life, which is more then I can say for you". However, when Tony said this, he was held back, and he saw Livia smirking at him. When he pointed out "she's got a fucking smile on her face", he had to be restrained by hospital staff. When she got out of hospital, Tony was acting as though she was already dead, attempting to end all contact and financial support, and forbid that anyone mentioned her in the house. However, that didn't stop Meadow, AJ, and others (except Tony) from visiting her while she was in hospital. Janice and Richie Aprile ended up looking after her when she got out of hospital. After Janice had to depart, because of murdering Richie, following him having hit her for defending his son's apparent homosexuality, Tony had to finally visit Livia, to discuss her living arrangements. She was told to leave the country by Tony, who gave her 2 stolen airline tickets, so she could take her sister, Quintina, with her. She was eventually taken into airport security, because of having been given 2 stolen airline tickets by Tony. It was originally planned that Livia would have to be called into court, to testify and give evidence against her own son on the stolen airline tickets she had received from him. However, Nancy Marchand died before this planned storyline could be filmed. In Proshai, Livushka, Livia was more tolerated by Tony, though this may have something to do with his enforced responsibility of her, because of Janice's departure at the end of the previous season. In the same episode, he has a brief meeting with Livia, and this ends with the pair arguing before Tony storms out of the house. Because the character's actress, Nancy Marchand, had passed away prior to Proshai, Livushka, computer-generated imagery was used to make a final scene between Tony and Livia, before the character herself passed away, dying from a massive stroke in her sleep. Livia had also made other people suffer, through such actions as estranging Carmela from her own parents, telling Carmela that Tony would soon grow bored of her. References External links Category:The Sopranos